


let sleeping dragons lie

by sweetwatersong



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetwatersong/pseuds/sweetwatersong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dragons were here, long before humanity, long before the kaiju - and deep beneath the earth, where they sleep until disturbed, they know they will be here long afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let sleeping dragons lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SneakyHufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyHufflepuff/gifts).



> For sneakyhufflepuff, who asked for "Mako/Raleigh or Mako&Raleigh. Mythical creatures AU."

There is something _terrible_ about the kaiju; the undulations of their elongated lines, the cruel twists of their searching, seeking, scenting heads, the uneasy way they clamber across the landscape in pursuit of prey. There are no similarities between their grotesque forms and the bulky, thick-built dragons humanity chips away from under the earth’s surface, exposed to the light until marbled hides glitter in the air for the first time in millennia. Maybe longer, if the enthusiasts are to be believed, the men like Newt who scour the rocks around the sleeping behemoths for strata and layers and the bones of lesser creatures. No, there is something undeniably _alien_ about the kaiju, something that sends shivers down Mako’s spine and screams that they are not of this earth, that they should be scoured from its surface like the plague they are becoming.

That they should be wiped from all existence with the fury funneled through every resurrected dragon, sent through their winding lengths by humans linking in their hollow minds.

It’s possible because the dragons are dormant; everyone knows this. They rose and breathed and bred a thousand centuries ago, their footfalls heavy on the earth and light in the air. They roared to greet the sunrise before mankind had left its infancy, slaughtered the lizard-kings and perched upon their corpses, and finally fell to their dreams until the world moved on around, above, across them. But their gifts still work, bright minds now empty channels for bringing men and women together to use their scaled bodies as weapons against the scourge, against the kaiju that shake the world. They are drained, dormant, dead in all but lung and limb.

But that’s before the fifth time Mako and Raleigh link into their dragon and move as one, sending her talons and fire and slinking coils against the kaiju that comes out of the sea. When they land her that afternoon, roping body arranged to warm on marked sands, they strip off their helmets and stare at each other with identical expressions of horror, of surprise.

Because even if no one will believe them, insisting it’s a mistake or the newness of their bond, they know there had been a third presence in there with them; an echo in the vast chambers of Danger’s mind that had noticed them, that had whispered, _Oh, how interesting…_


End file.
